Clown Princess of Crime
by Darknesss.In.The.Soul
Summary: The moment he saw her, Harley Quinnzel knew he was infatuated. It was wrong. The relationship between a psychiatrist and his patient should be strictly platonic. But he couldn't help himself. He was completely obsessed with her. And she knew it. She used him. Broke him. But he was hers, and she was his. His Joker. His Ace OF Knaves. And he was her Harley Quinn. Fem!Joker Male!HQ
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Arkham Asylum**

"Is _he_ the new doctor?"

"Oh, the poor love. They'll just eat him up in here!"

That caught his attention. Turning to the direction of the loud whispering, he couldn't help but flush as he caught the eye of one of the three female nurses standing over by a janitorial closet. They looked to be in their late fifties, their faces wrinkled with years of stress and hard work. He hated the look they were giving him. As though he were a poor sacrificial lamb.

"Harley Quinnzel?" A deep voice interrupted him from his internal brooding.

Harley looked forward to see a tall, thin man ahead of him. He looked, in a word, miserable; his whole face seemed to sag downwards, giving the man a constant frown. His eyebrows were drawn over his thick wired glasses, and his lips pulled down in disapproval.

"You're late." He stated, before turning and walking back through the big metal door he had just come out from.

Harley stood for a few moments, unsure as of what to do. The man had not directed him to follow, and yet, standing here just outside the security check-in seemed completely pointless. Hesitantly, Harley walked to the door, pushing his thick glasses further up the bridge of his nose nervously.

"Hurry up! You are already late, do not any waste more of my time!" The man had suddenly appeared in Harley's face, startling him.

He dropped all of his books and files on the floor in fright, and flushed in embarrassment as loud laughter erupted from behind him. Of course the condescending nurses had seen that.

Just his luck.

The tall male stood above him, sneering at him in disgust. Harley could see from here that the name on his white lab coat read 'DR. ARKHAM'. Great. The horrible snarling man was his soon-to-be boss, and Harley hadn't exactly made the best first impression.

Cheeks still burning, Harley bent to pick up all his fallen belongings before following the impatient man down the hallway. Harley took this time to admire his surroundings. It was so...depressing here. Everything was a bright startling white, and the bright florescent lighting made his eyes hurt.

"This is your office. You'll find a map of the building with its fire exits on the wall. All the files and information on your patient is on your desk, and your first session with her is tomorrow, eleven am, sharp. Do _not_ be late." He hissed the last part at Harvey, before turning and walking back down the hall.

"Wait, sir?" Harley managed to call out to the retreating male.

" _What?_ " Dr. Arkham barked back, turning to glare at Harley.

"I only have one patient?" Harley asked in confusion.

Dr, Arkham smiled then. It wasn't a genuine, cheery smile. No, his smile was dark and void of amusement.

"Yes." He said shortly, turning away again.

"Why?" Harley pressed, confusedly.

Dr. Arkham didn't stop again, and instead chuckled darkly before turning the corner and disappearing out of Harley's sight.

Harley's brow furrowed in confusion. What the hell had that been about? Opening the door to his office with shaky hands, Harley took a moment to admire the room. Thankfully, it wasn't white like the rest of the building had been. Instead, the room was decorated with black and red wallpaper, with black wooden flooring. Harley decided he rather liked the colour theme of this room, a lot.

Dumping his belongings onto a nearby chair, Harley wondered over to his desk. It was made of dark mahogany, and looked rather expensive. There was a big leather chair behind it, and Harley slumped into it, exhausted from the long day he'd had. Lounging back in the comfy seat, he stared up at the white patterned ceiling; He wondered if he'd made the right choice coming here. He was hardly experienced to be dealing with any of the world's most notorious criminals- that was for sure. He'd graduated from Brooklyn University only three months before he was called and asked if he wanted to work here. The pay was good. Very good, actually. Triple the amount a normal psychiatrist would receive. But, deep down, Harley knew that wasn't why he wanted to come here.

Tapping his fingers on his desk, distractedly, Harley was jolted from his thoughts when he felt his fingers brush something. Looking from the ceiling, Harley saw it was a thick, brown file held together by rubber bands on his desk. It was mess, with ends of paper sticking out in all directions.

 _'_ _My patient!'_

Harley couldn't help the wave of excitement that enveloped him. This was it. His first ever patient. From what Dr. Arkham had said, Harley knew it was a girl. It wouldn't be a big case; Harley was new. He was young and inexperienced. He guessed they would probably just give him a milder patient. Perhaps someone only in for a couple of months, with a diagnosis of Bipolar Disorder or Depression, which involved a heavier intervention of drugs than psychiatric care. That's what they said would happen in University. Unable to keep in the excitement any longer, Harley, opened the file expectantly.

His heart froze in his chest. He couldn't believe it. This had to be a mistake, it just had to be. Or a joke. He was the newbie. The staff would probably come in soon, laughing at his horrified expression.

But Harley knew that thought was in vain. Dr. Arkham didn't play games. This was real.

He looked at the file again, blinking rapidly, praying his eyes were playing tricks on him, but the bold writing was unmistakable.

 **JOKER.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Arkham Asylum**

Harley bustled through the security doors, his files held loosely in his arms. Stray pieces of paper slipped from his grasp and blew behind him in his haste, and a dark blush dusted his cheeks. He was late _again._ He really wasn't painting up the best impression to Dr. Arkham, having arrived almost an hour late the day before. But, it wasn't _exactly_ his fault. He'd slept through his alarm due to an extremely bad night sleep; he'd stayed awake fretting over his newest patient.

 _The Joker._

Gotham's biggest gangster, the leader of the _Clowns._ She'd single-handedly brought the city to its knees; murdered the mayor, the commissioner AND Batman's right hand in the space of a month. She's bombed countless enterprises, banks, public services and laughed as she did it. The Joker was _ruthless._ And now, Harley had to meet with her daily to figure out what made her _tick._ Harley was ashamed to admit that as fearful he was, he was rather excited at the concept.

Shaking his head of disturbing thoughts, Harley realised he was now outside his office. Slipping in quietly, he punched the air in victory. He'd made it to his office without bumping into Dr. Arkham, and looking at the clock on his wall, Harley noted he was, in fact, only seven minutes late. He'd made it past security and to his office in record time. His internal victory was short lived though, as the distinct sound of a throat being cleared broke Harley from his thoughts.

There, sitting at his desk, was Dr. Arkham himself. And boy, was he _pissed._

"Sir! I-I can explain-" Harley started, cursing himself for how unsteady his voice was.

He wasn't able to continue though, as the Doctor held his hand up dismissively.

"I have no time for your pathetic excuses. _She's_ waiting." And, with that, he left Harley's office. Harley took this as a hint to follow, and quickly exited the room, determined not to fall behind again.

The walk to maximum security was silent and tense, and Harley almost felt relieved when they stopped outside a seemingly normal door.

"Get yourself comfortable, we'll bring her in soon." The door slammed closed, and Harley could've sworn he heard a lock click.

Breathing deeply, Harley looked around the room. It was so _bright._ There was a desk and two chairs in the centre of the room, but that was as far as furnishing went. There was a window to the left of the room, covered by a thick wooden blind. He chose to sit at the chair facing the door; he was too scared to have his back to her. The only noise in the room was the sound of the heavy breaths he took.

He almost jumped out his seat when the door slammed open moments later. Harley clasped his hands together tightly under the table, praying his shaking wasn't at all noticeable. He looked at the big, burly guards now entering the room; there must've been about six of them in total. Harley blanched. How big and dangerous was this girl? Why did she require _six_ armed guards transporting her? The anticipation was killing him. He couldn't help the images of her flashing in his mind. He hadn't seen a photo of her before, and now, all he could imagine was a six foot female version of 'Bane', utterly grotesque with bulging muscles and-

Harley's thoughts stuttered to a stop. His mouth popped open, and he couldn't help but gape.

 _That_ was her?

The only thought that popped into Harley's head was 'Beautiful' 

She was beautiful. Her bottle green hair fell around her in loose waves messily. She clearly needed a brush but the chaos of it only added to her beauty. Her silver eyes were rimmed with kohl, and Harley couldn't help but wonder how she had access to make-up. Her lips were bright red, but messily done. Red smudged around the corners of her lips dangerously, and Harley couldn't help but marvel at how plump they looked. Her skin was pale, sickeningly so, but it had a luminescent glow to it. Her many tattoos stuck out darkly against the white of her skin. She was dressed in typical Arkham dress; a large white long sleeved top that swamped her frame and baggy cotton trousers that rolled up to show her delicate little feet.

He couldn't believe his eyes. This...this angel was the _Joker?_

She couldn't be taller than 5'4, and had a very dainty appearance about her. If it weren't for the dark makeup and tattoos, she easily could've been perceived as cute.

The sound of her loud, hysterical laughter broke him from his thoughts, and Harley couldn't help but admit that the sound of it was beautiful too. It held a dangerous, cynical edge of it, but it was still beautiful none the less. She was dragged into the room further, and roughly dumped into the chair opposite him. Harley's eyes widened at the the rough treatment; it was unnecessary. She wasn't resisting, nor hostile. Harley couldn't help the protectiveness that swelled inside of him

Joker smiled up at the guard who had thrown her onto her chair, pouting sarcastically.

"Naw, that wasn't even hard. You know I like it _**rough**_." She growled the last word, and Harley had never heard a sound that both scared and excited him so much.

The guard turned back quickly, grabbing her face in his large hand.

"Listen, you _crazy_ bitch-" He wasn't able to finish though, as she threw her head forward and butted him hard on the nose.

He stumbled back, whining like a wounded puppy, clutching his streaming nose. Her manic laughter filled the room once again, and she leaned forward in her chair banging her fist on the table in amusement, her eyes sparkling in delight. Harley didn't notice the smile that crept on his face at the sight.

She looked so innocent. He sobered up quickly though, when he saw another guard stalking towards her menacingly."I think it's best you take your leave now,"

"I'll handle things from here." Harley said, mustering up the most authoritative tone he had.

The guard stopped, looking at him with his eyes narrowed. Harley glared at him.

"Or should I call for Dr. Arkham?" Harley threatened, his tone low and dangerous.

The guard's eyes widened, and he quickly walked over to his moaning counterpart, before hauling him out the room, shutting the door behind them. Harley smiled triumphantly, relishing in the short feeling of power he had just experienced.

Harley almost jumped when he met her stare. How long had she been watching him? Her grey eyes surveyed him intensely; he had never felt so exposed. He cleared his throat.

"So, err...Joker?" Harley asked tentatively. She had no first or last name, and he was unsure how to address her.

"Call me whatever you like" She said suggestively, leaning back on her chair. Harley flushed darkly, his whole body warming at the horrible images that flooded his head.

"Oh...oh, uh, I-I don't-" He stumbled pathetically, cursing himself at the weakness he was showing.

She smirked then. Her eyes bright with amusement. She leaned forward until their faces were inches away. Harley could smell her scent. It was intoxicating. Freesias and mint. She looked deep into his eyes, and he was lost in the molten silver depths.

"Well, what comes to mind when you see me?" She whispered, her breath tickling his face. Harley felt himself leaning forward then, desperate to close the distance. He couldn't control his actions; it was like he was under some kind of spell.

"Princess..." Harley breathed.

She fell back into her chair then, laughing loudly. That broke him out his trance. He watched her, bewildered as she erupted into her manic hysterical laughter. His face burned in shame as he remembered what he had said.

"Princess? I like it. Though I don't look like much of a Princess, do I?" She teased. Harley blushed again.

"You're a, uh, Clown Princess" Harley said quietly.

She raised her brows at that, but said nothing. Harley took this time to try and get himself back on track. He was her psychiatrist. And he had almost kissed her.

"So, uh, Princess, tell me a bit about your childhood" He said. This was always the best place to start. Plus, her file had no information on her past. All the systems had were her criminal activity.

"Nothing to tell" She was emotionless, carved of stone. Harley frowned at this change in demeanour.

"Nothing?" Harley pressed, confusedly.

"Nope." She affirmed, popping the 'p'.

"Can't you tell me something? Anything about who you really are?" Harley pleaded.

She giggled. "Who I really am?"

Harley nodded enthusiastically.

"This is who I am"

Harley frowned. "No, it's not. There was someone before the gangster-"

"This. Is. Who. I. Am!" She screamed suddenly, and Harley sat back in shock.

She laughed again suddenly, and Harley remembered something he had read on her file. Bipolar.

She looked up at him through her lashes then, and Harley almost lost his breath.

"So, Doctor, got any other tricks up your sleeves? Am I curable? Or am I just a lost cause?" She asked, and Harley noted how sultry her voice sounded. He gulped.

"Well, uh, you're not incurable" Harley said, looking into her eyes honestly.

Disappointment crossed her features, and Harley couldn't help the self loathing he felt at that. He'd disappointed her. He wanted to please her; he wanted her approval.

"Not incurable?" She asked dully, her face bored.

"Yes." He affirmed.

"Do you think I'm crazy?" She asked suddenly, taking him by surprise.

"No, I don't," He said honestly. She smiled then, and Harley felt his heart squeeze.

"But I still don't understand why you kill all those people" Harley said hesitantly, worried he'd upset her again.

"Because it's fun." She said, her tone very nonchalant.

"Fun?" Harley asked curiously.

"Oh yes. Imagine someone completely at your mercy, no, imagine Gotham completely at your mercy. Being able to do whatever you want, never being held back by rules" She said, her eyes alight with passion. It struck Harley how beautiful she was; her eyes burning with fiery passion that seized and held him captive under her spell.

"Complete freedom" Harley said dreamily. He almost wished he could live like that. A life without restrictions, without rules.

Maybe he could?

Harley shook his head, What was he thinking? A life like that involved killing people.

The thought didn't really bother him.

She looked at him knowingly, like she knew his inner conflict.

"I, uh, I think that's enough for today. I'll see you next week." Harley said, standing up suddenly. He needed to get out of here.

He left through the door, pressing the exit button. Normally, he would press the button and wait for the patient to be collected before leaving, but he couldn't wait.

The door closed behind him, silencing the hysterical laughter behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_

 _ **So I'm really glad you guys are liking my story so far! Thank you so much for taking the time to review! It really does inspire me to write more :)**_

 _ **To answer some of your questions. Will this include Suicide Squad?**_

 _ **Who knows? I don't. I'm making this story up as I go along. When I wrote the last chapter, I planned to prolong the Asylum encounters between J and HQ for a good few chapters, but then I started writing this chapter and I've decided to skip forward and do Asylum flashbacks throughout the story.**_

 _ **I'm impulsive. I can't plan anything to save my life. I just turn my Laptop on when I'm feeling creative and I type another chapter out. At the moment, I'm planning to focus more on The Joker and Harley and their terror on Gotham. Maybe Suicide Squad will tie in with that, maybe Suicide Squad will be a sequel. I'm really not sure. I'm sorry I can't give you more of a definitive answer than that.**_

 _ **If you're really enjoying the Arkham setting, do let me know and I'll include flashbacks. If you're done with that, and want to move on. I will do that too. I don't plan so you guys keep telling me what you want and I will see what I can do! :)**_

 _ **Can I change the rating?**_

 _ **Sure. I didn't know I put a rating on it...whoops. I'm very new to this site. If you can just tell me how to do that, it would be very appreciated. Thank you :)**_

 _ **Thank you everyone who reviewed, I hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Arkham Asylum**

It had been three weeks since he had first met her. No progress still. He hadn't found out a single detail about her, and yet, she knew everything about him. She was incredibly smart that way. She knew how to manipulate their conversations so that Harley ended up talking about himself and his problems. At first, it annoyed him how evasive she was. He wanted to know everything about her. But recently Harley found himself enjoying their conversations. He needed them, in fact. Life felt so dull without her. Pointless. Meaningless. He found that their sessions began to get longer and longer, now lasting 2-3 hours a time. He couldn't get enough of her.

Weekends were the hardest. As hard as Harley tried to convince him otherwise, Dr. Arkham strictly forbade any work during Saturday and Sunday.

This weekend had been the hardest yet. Harley hadn't done much; he hadn't even left the house. He couldn't stop thinking of _her._ She plagued his thoughts like a disease, taunting him, driving him crazy.

He missed her.

But not in the sweet, loving kind of way. He missed her like an addict would miss his fix. She was a drug to him. Every part of her enticed him; he wanted her. He wanted to be hers.

Harley pulled his hair in frustration. This wasn't right. That woman, no, that _girl_ was sick. She needed help. She needed someone to guide her to sanity, she needed a psychiatrist. Not a partner in crime.

Still. He couldn't stop the images that flooded into his head. Of him and his girl sitting together watching the world burn. Her eyes alight with passion that was only achieved through chaos. She'd look at him, smiling madly. And he'd smile back lost in the chaos that surrounded him. Lost in _her._

Was this was madness felt like? The utter loss of control of ones actions and desires? It had been _three_ weeks. Three. He'd known her three weeks. And yet, she'd pulled him into the depths of insanity.

9:05 am. He was going to be late. He couldn't bring himself to care, though. He'd been sat in his office for the past half an hour now. He still couldn't decide if he could do this.

His heart beat wildly in his chest at the thought of seeing her again. He was buzzing with excitement, and the feeling of complete happiness at the thought of seeing her completely overwhelmed him. It was wrong.

He shouldn't feel this way.

But he did.

He shouldn't love her.

But he did.

He shouldn't be completely and irrevocably obsessed with his patient.

But he _was._

He was beyond obsession. He wanted to posses her. He wanted to kiss her, feel her. She appreciated him, like no one else did. She made him feel special, important. He knew she felt the same way about him. Last week proved it.

 _ **~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

 _Harley sat in the meeting room, his fingers tapping on the table irritably. They were late. What was taking them so long? She was meant to be brought here 10 minutes ago._

 _Harley's heart stopped. What if they were hurting her again? What if she was lying in her cell, bloodied and broken? Harley knew his princess was a terror. She'd sent 6 guards to hospital in the time he'd had her as a patient. She'd attacked three nurses for whispering about her in the hall and she'd beaten Jervis Tetch for stalking her in the Rec room._

 _To be perfectly honest, Harley was rather pleased about the last one. Jervis Tetch (Mad Hatter) had claimed Joker as his 'Alice' and was stalking her relentlessly. He watched through the security cameras as Jervis watched his princess, his Joker. He watched him follow her round the canteen like a lost puppy, looking at her with adoring eyes._

 _Harley had planned his death over that week. He had planned every last detail, body disposal and all._

 _He was proud to see his princess beat him to it._

 _Jervis had grabbed her from behind, the first bold move he had made on her. And the last. Joker had beaten him into a bloody pulp, gouging out his eyes with a fork for looking at her. His princess was into theatrics._

 _Needless to say, forks were banned from the canteen after that._

 _Joker had made many enemies in the asylum. Everyone feared her, feared what she could do. But that didn't stop overly arrogant guards from beating her when she was in a straight jacket._

 _Harley stood up, ready to see where she had gotten to when the door slammed open._

 _"Honey, I'm home!" Her sarcastic greeting sent relief flooding to his chest._

 _And there she was. Her green hair in a curly disarray. Her makeup was smudged and messy, and fresh bruises littered her face._

 _Harley blanched._

 _They had beaten her again? Had they not learnt the last time?_

 _He saw it in her eyes. She looked at him knowingly, a sadistic smile played on her lips. She was looking forward to revenge. And Harley was too. How_ dare _they touch her? Rage bubbled up inside of him, hot and dangerous. It was then he realised he was truly capable of murder._

 _The guards dropped her into her chair roughly before turning to leave._

 _"Can you remove her restraints?" Harley asked, perhaps more rudely than necessary._

 _They turned, and took her handcuffs off and left without saying a word._

 _"Thank you, honey" she said in her soft husky voice, looking at him intently._

 _He blushed, like he always did when she called him things like that. He smiled suddenly remembering what he had brought her._

 _"I got you a present!" Harley told her in barley contained excitement._

 _"Another one?" She asked sweetly and Harley nodded enthusiastically._

 _"Ta-daa" Harley said, holding his gift up._

 _"A cat?" She asked in confusion._

 _Harley nodded, chuckling. He held the soft plush in his hand making it wave to her._

 _"Do you like it?" He asked hopefully._

 _"I_ love _it" she said, looking into his eyes deeply._

 _"Y-you do?" Harley said, beginning to get hot and flustered._

 _"I really, really do." She said slowly, leaning forward towards him. He leaned forward too, the toy plush forgotten._

 _"Do you...do you love_ _ **me**_ _?" He asked, his eyes wide; entrapped in her gaze._

 _She smiled then, tapping her nose secretively. Harley's heart beat loudly in his chest._

 _"I think, the real question is...do you love me, my little Harlequin?" She asked licking her lips slowly._

 _Harley's eyes followed the action, his mouth going dry._

 _"Yes..I-I do." He stammered._

 _She smiled widely at him, and he was taken aback at how beautiful that smile was._

 _"Can you...do something for me?" She asked, her eyes wide. Innocent. He was lost in their depths._

 _"Anything! I mean, yeah, yeah what do you need?" He said, leaning forward._

 _"I need..." she drew out, leaning in deeper so that her lips were touching his right ear._

 _He shivered at the closeness. She had never been this forward before, they had never been this intimate before. Harley found himself craving more._

 _"...a machine gun." She whispered the last part in his ear. He trembled at the contact._

 _He reared back when he registered what she had said. A machine gun?_

 _"I can't!" He said frantically, watching in devastation as disappointment marred her features._

 _"But I need to get outta here, Harley baby. Look at what they did to me." She said sadly, and Harley's heart twisted as he looked at the bruises that littered her body._

 _"But-" he started feebly_

 _"You don't think I'm crazy, do you?" She asked, smiling slightly._

 _"No!" He affirmed. She was perfectly sane._

 _"So...I don't belong here do I, puddin'? " She said, chucking._

 _Harley closed his eyes in pleasure. He loved it when she called him that. Her puddin'._

 _"No, you don't." Harley agreed looking sadly into her eyes. She didn't belong here, she belonged with him._

 _"See what you can do for me, okay?" She said sweetly._

 _"Okay." Harley breathed, awed at how nice she was to him today. She did love him. It made sense. It was why she was acting differently._

 _They talked aimlessly after that, until the guards came along to take her back._

 _He watched with a heavy heart as they roughly dragged her away, her manic laughter drifting down the hall._

 _ **~~~~Flashback End~~~~**_

Harley looked down at the bag in his hand. Within it, was a couple of machine guns and an outfit. Her outfit. The one she was wearing when she got caught by The Batman. Dr. Arkham had kept it in the storage room; it hadn't been hard to obtain it. It consisted of a long purple trench coat, burgundy crop top and blue slacks. Getting past security wasn't a problem either, the guy was often asleep early in the morning and didn't check anything before 11am. It was too easy.

In his pocket was a cellphone, with a number he didn't know on speedial. She told him to call it when he came in to see her, but that's all she told him. She was vague about everything else.

Could he trust her?

He shook his head of the thought. Of course he could. She loved him. She wasn't sick, she was sane. She didn't belong here. She belonged with him. This was the right thing to do.

Wasn't it?

He faltered. There was no going back from this. He would be a wanted criminal, everything he had worked for to become a psychiatrist would be for nought. He couldn't go home, he would leave his entire life behind.

A wide smile graced his lips.

What life?

She was his life. She was his everything.

All thoughts of doubt vanished from his mind, and with it, the remnants of his sanity.

He left his office, the large rucksack thrown over his shoulder carelessly. His loud laughing echoed down the hallway. He couldn't stop laughing.

He calmed himself down as he came to the familiar door. He paused for a moment, before reaching in his pocket and clicking a button on the phone.

Time to get his girl.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Soooo...here's chapter 4. How quick was that?**_

 _ **Please review and favourite and I promise the next chapter will be out soon :)**_

 _ **Enjoy :D xoxoxox**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

He swung the door open to the meeting room, his smile faltering when he realised she wasn't here yet. He looked at the clock on the wall. 9:13am. Most days they brought her in here about 9:15am, because Harley never usually arrived until 9:10am. No matter how hard he tried, he always seemed to be ten minutes late.

He had about two minutes. They dragged on agonisingly slow, torturing him. He paced back and forth, too jittery to sit. The guards would look at him weirdly for doing so, but that didn't matter. They'd be dead soon.

His heart raced in his chest at the telltale sound of the door opening. He stood behind his chair, grasping it in his hands tightly. He prayed the guards wouldn't notice the bulky backpack on his shoulders.

They didn't look at him, much to his delight. They gruffly dragged his princess in, un-cuffing her before pushing her into her chair. Harley watched with crazed eyes as they left the room without a word.

Was this for real?

This was too easy. Way, way too easy.

Shaking his head, he turned to her sighing at the sight of her. Her makeup was fresh, her green hair fell down to her hips in thick long messy waves. Gorgeous.

"Hey sweet cheeks, you got me a present?" She asked sweetly, standing up and walking over to him.

Harley marvelled at how short she was compared to him. She was about 5'5 at most, and Harley towered over her at his 6'2 frame.

He smiled down at her, looking at her plump red lips. He wanted to kiss her.

Harley's heart jumped. He could. He could kiss her. Looking into her big grey eyes, he leaned forwards, desperate to close the gap.

"Uh, uh, uh!" She stopped him, a finger to his lips.

Harley pouted.

"Why not?" He asked, hurt.

"We got work to do, puddin'" she said, jumping on the balls of her feet excitedly.

Harley almost hit himself. Of course, they had to get moving.

"Here's your stuff." Harley said sheepishly, handing her the backpack.

She took it from him excitedly, peering inside. She grabbed her clothes first, cuddling them into her smiling contently.

She began to take off her top in front of him, and Harley looked away flushing.

"How do I look?" He heard her sultry voice say a few moments later.

Harley's jaw almost hit the floor. She looked _good._ Her hair was still messy, but instead of the oversized Arkham dress, her curves were now highlighted by a dangerously tight burgundy top that stopped just above her belly button. Her stomach was pale and toned, and Harley couldn't help but marvel at how smooth it looked.

Her slacks glued to her hips and thighs like a second skin, followed by some small black dress shoes. Her long purple trench coat reached her ankles, and she had rolled the sleeves to her forearms. In her hands was a machine gun, propped up lazily on her thigh as she leaned against the desk smirking evilly at him.

This was the Joker.

"Oh, _boys_ ~" She said loudly, in a sing song voice.

Harley's eyebrow furrowed.

Boys?

The door burst open and six men stormed in, dressed in expensive suits. Five had big, stuffed animal masks on and all had a tall muscular build. A taller, more muscular man led them in. He was dressed in a navy pinstriped suit, he didn't wear a mask like the others.

"J, good to see you." He said, coming over to stand on her right.

He was the right hand man, then.

Harley's blood boiled at the thought. He didn't like her being that close and friendly with another male. He could see the trust and understanding between the both of them and he hated it. Harley wanted to be the only man in her life.

How dare she stand that close to other men?

"Frosty, Frosty, Frosty. I have a _problem._ " She said in an almost bored tone.

The bearded man inclined his head toward her, and she leaned up to whisper into his ear. Harley's heart raced in his chest. What was she _doing?_ Harley looked at her, hurt, desperately. She loved him, right? Why was she this intimate with other men?

She looked at him, then. As though she heard his thoughts. She giggled into Frosty's ear, her arms grasping his arm as her short frame stretched to reach the taller mans ear.

She stepped away from the man then, and watched Harley with an almost bored air. What was happening? Why weren't they escaping? The GCPD would be on their way here by now, they had to go.

Harley's unspoken question didn't remain unanswered for long. Her henchmen turned to Harley then, walking over to him threateningly. Harley watched them in confusion, his eyes widening when one grabbed his arm, pulling it behind his back.

"W-what?" Harley choked out, looking to the Joker in horror.

She was smiling at him sweetly.

"What are you doing?" Harley choked out, tears burning his eyes. Her men had him subdued between them now.

"Well, you see, _puddin'._ You've been such a help gettin' me outta here, you really have, but there's just one lil' _**problem**_..." she snarled the last part, coming over to stand in front of him. Her face was inches from his, she was close enough to kiss.

"You've outlived your purpose..." and with that, she injected Harley with something. He looked into her eyes, his vision starting to blur.

Tears freely fell down his face at the betrayal that swelled in his heart.

"Why?" His voice came out in a whisper, and his world went black before he could get a reply. 

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The first thing Harley could register was that his head hurt. A lot. His blurred vision took a few seconds to clear, but when it did, his heart sank as he realised where he was.

Treatment room 06. The room he and Dr. Arkham had taken Joker to a few times for her shock treatment. It was dimly lit. The lamp next to him was on, and faced to the left of him, allowing Harley to see anything within his immediate vicinity.

"Has sleeping beauty awoken?" He heard her loud sultry voice echo through the room.

He shut his eyes tightly as his face was stuck by a painfully bright light. Blinking rapidly, he looked up at her.

Even with the evil grin on her face, she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

" _What do we have_ _ **here**_?" She asked, grinning down at him.

"What you gonna do to me? You gonna kill me, princess?" Harley laughed, tears running down his face.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no, no. I'm not gonna kill you!" She laughed, like it was the most absurd thought.

She leaned down, her face inches from his, her eyes bore into his, grey upon blue, staring deep into his soul. She held something in her hand.

"I'm just gonna hurt you...really, really...bad" she bore her teeth at him maliciously on the last syllable and Harley's stomach dropped as he felt two could pieces of metal touch his temples.

He screamed then. He screamed and cried like a little baby. He yelled, he pleaded for her to stop. He loved her. Why was she hurting him?

She stopped suddenly, still laughing.

"I did everything you said! I _helped_ you!" He cried out to her.

"And that is why, my little harlequin, _you_ get to live!" She enthused, like she was giving him an expensive gift.

"I love you..." he said pathetically. She just laughed.

"Here," she said, placing leather between his teeth.

"Wouldn't want you ruining those pearly whites!" She laughed, before shocking him again.

Harley screamed again, the pain hitting him full force. His world went black.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo 

The sound of gunshots brought him to consciousness. He was still in the treatment room, but he wasn't strapped down to the bed anymore. His muscles burned, and the room spun around him as he sat himself up on the bed.

Screams and cries echoed from the open door in the room, followed by her hysterical laughter. He pushed himself off the bed, and wobbled over to the door on shaky legs. The hallway was stained in blood and bodies.

"GCPD, put your weapons down!" Harley heard distantly.

"You know what? I don't think I _will"_ She bellowed back, laughing as she let loose bullets on the police force.

The sounds were coming from the left of him, they didn't seem too far away. Desperately, Harley limped down the hallway as fast as he could, following the sound of gunshots and laughter.

He saw her round the corner. Her back was to him. She was laughing still, looking at the fallen police officers in front of them. Five men stood around her, one with a goat mask lay dead on the floor.

"Ugh. I'm bored, let's go." She said, suddenly before turning to a large hole in the wall next to her. It had obviously been blown open, Harley assumed.

He waited until they had all filtered out through the wall before he dared to follow. He slightly poked his head out the hole, desperate to see what she was doing now.

"My baby!" She squealed, and Harley watched as she ran over to a white sports car. It looked expensive and seemed to have a lot of personal attachments to it. It was overall very...her.

It pleased Harley how she had completely disregarded her men at this point, choosing to climb in her car and ignore their presence. She sped off then, out the staff car park and through the conveniently open gates. Her men weren't far behind her, following in a large black van.

As soon as the van was out of sight, Harley raced into the car park, mounting his motorbike. She did not get to leave him like this. She did not get to just use and discard him.

Racing out the open gate, Harley spotted them instantly. She was further ahead, speeding off a right lane. The van didn't follow, instead choosing to carry on straight.

Harley didn't waste any time. He raced, full speed down the right lane, weaving in and out of traffic. He spotted her ahead, driving recklessly, never keeping in a straight line. She turned and drove in front of a large transporting van, and Harley took the gap she left in the road to catch up with her.

He was level with her now. He looked into the window, willing her to look back. To realise the mistake she had made abandoning him.

She lifted her left hand, pointedly turning her head away from him, speeding up. Pure, hot rage boiled inside of Harley and he let out a roar of pure frustration. Speeding forwards, he pulled up a few meters in front of her, jumping off his bike to stand in the middle of the road.

This would be her decision. Harley had no life now, not without her. If she really really didn't want him, then she would kill him. It was simple.

The headlights blinded his eyes, and he heard her hysterical laugh. Squeaking brakes. She was slowing down. He glared at her through the windshield, showing his displeasure at being left behind.

"Y-you're not leaving me. You're NOT leaving me!" Harley screamed, smashing his hands down on her car.

She chuckled murderously at him, tilting her head. "You...you're a little pain in the ass."

She rolled her eyes, and got out the car coming over to stand opposite him, a bored look on her face.

"I have done everything you said! Every test, every trial, every initiation, I have proved I love you, just accept it!" He screamed at her, pleading.

"Got it, got it, got it, got it." She waved her hands dismissively.

"I'm not someone who is...'loved'" she said the last word sarcastically.

"I'm an idea!" She clapped, happily.

"A state of mind." She waved her hands theatrically.

She glared at him now, it was cruel mocking. She slowly circled him, much like a predator would prey.

"I execute my will according to my plan, and youuu...doctorrrr...are _**not**_ part of my plan." She whispered the last part in his ear before stepping back away from him. He missed the contact. She started backing away. She was leaving him, again.

He jumped forward before he could stop himself, grabbing her face between his hands. He searched her eyes desperately, looking for the warmth he'd grown to love.

Two icy orbs stared back at him.

"Let me in." He pleaded.

She scoffed and shook him off walking away.

"Let me in, I promise I won't hurt you!" His voice broke pathetically as tears burned his eyes again.

She whirled on him, her eyes crazy.

"A promise? A promise? HA...HA...HA" She cackled humourlessly.

"Hey, you stupid Bitch, mind screaming at your boy toy somewhere else?" A beefy truck driver shouted at them, walking over to his princess threateningly.

She was still cackling.

"I wouldn't-"

Harley shot him in the head. It was a pretty good shot considering he'd never fired a gun before.

She laughed harder.

"I was gonna say I wouldn't do that if I were you!" She cackled again, turning to look at the now dead man.

Her laughter died down though when she turned to face him.

Harley's arm shook horribly, the gun in his hands was unsteady and his palms began to sweat. He let his anger and rejection roar through him, and he pressed the gun harder into her forehead. If she wanted to use him and his love, fine. She would die for it.

She pouted then, her eyes were big and pleading.

"P-please...p-please don't hurt me" She finished her sentence laughing hysterically, her eyes full of unadulterated madness.

This woman was utterly insane.

Her eyes bore into his, daring him. Completely void of fear. Her hands came up in a surrendering pose, and she had a wide grin on her face.

"I'll be your, uh, friend." She burst out laughing again.

Harley's heart broke again. This was all just a game to her, wasn't it?

"Do it." Her voice was calm, demanding. She looked deeply into his eyes, her gaze steady.

"Do it, do it, do it, do it, _**do it!**_ " She screamed pushing the gun further into her forehead.

Harley's arm shook, as dry sobs wreaked his frame. Tears blurred his vision.

"My heart scares you and a _gun_ doesn't?" He hated how his voice broke.

" _ **Do it**_!" She screamed.

Harley let a dry sob escape him. He was so pathetic, no wonder she didn't want him.

She moved suddenly then, taking the gun from him. She was laughing, waving it around like a lunatic. She pointed it at him. He didn't flinch. She could kill him, it would be a mercy. He felt dead inside anyways.

She held the gun up to her temple, feigning a shot before cackling madly again.

She frowned at his silence. His sad little stare.

"My, my, my if you weren't so crazy I'd think you were _insane._ " She said seriously before bursting into laughter.

She glared at him again, it was hateful and vicious.

"Go away." She said coldly.

"Please." Harley pleaded pathetically.

"Please! Please!" She mocked him.

"Take me with you" He whispered.

She was silent then. Her big grey eyes scrutinised him. She narrowed them, deep in thought. The silence dragged on for what seemed like forever before a sick smile dawned on her face.

"You wanna come with me?" She asked.

Harley nodded, holding his breath in anticipation.

"I don't think you'll like where I'm going." She said, skipping to her car.

Harley, followed, hope growing in his heart.

"I love being anywhere you are" he said.

She ignored him, getting into her car. Harley got in after her, not wasting a second.

Without sparing him a second glance, she started the car and drove off.

Harley rested his burning forehead on the cold window, the relief flooding him immense. She loved him, she really did.

She just didn't know it yet.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N:**_

 _ **Yay! Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long, college is stressful and I kinda lost inspiration for a bit. Buuuut, I listened to 'Dusk till Dawn' by ZAYN and Sia, and it totally inspired the flashback here, so I finished it today and here it is.**_

 _ **If you haven't listened to Dusk till Dawn yet, I recommend it. I mean, personally, I think it fits so well with the flashback. Hope you enjoy! Remember to Review!**_

 _ **Chapter Five**_

She grit her teeth in irritation.

That persistent little-

Her breath left her mouth in a sharp hiss.

How _dare_ he? How dare he claim to love her? He was just as weak as she thought he was. Though, he had more of a backbone than she previously thought. She smirked.

She certainly hadn't expected him to pull a gun on her.

Now, that was _exciting._

She pouted. It would have been so much more fun if he had actually pulled the trigger.

She liked that side of him, she decided. It was dangerous and unpredictable; far better than his usual simpering. He looked at her like a lost puppy, needing constant assurance and affection.

Joker didn't give assurance and affection.

No, she gave pain and torment. She pushed and pushed to the limit, until your mind and sense of self was completely shattered. Because it was _fun._

Her mind flickered back to that moment, on the highway. She couldn't help it. It wasn't very often that someone surprised her like that. The way hatred and fury swirled in his blue orbs had enticed her so.

She wanted to see that look again.

Her brows furrowed. No, she didn't want to see him again. He was a problem that needed to be taken care of. And she was going to take care of him.

She couldn't help the sinister smile that graced her lips.

He'd see.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Her fingers gripped the steering wheel so hard her fingers turned white.

Harley watched her face change through an array of emotions. She looked conflicted, but, then again, she always looked conflicted. Her bipolar never allowed her to agree on one thing. Her emotions were constantly at war, causing her to flip from them so fast it almost gave him whiplash.

He hated how unpredictable she was. One moment, he was certain about her love for him. The next, she looked like she wanted to kill him. Part of him, the darker part that he liked to ignore, loved the unpredictability. The excitement of not knowing if she was going to kiss him or stab him. Harley liked to keep that part of him under lock and key, suppressing it into the deeper parts of him.

But since he had met The Joker, he'd found that the two sides of him had started to blend together. The love for her in his sanity had combined with the obsession of her in his insanity. She completed him. And now, she was his everything. His love and his obsession.

Because, really, that's why he did all this.

For the love of his obsession.

He jumped at the startling sound of her laughter. It was then he realised they'd stopped moving. He didn't know where he was, it was too dark to see much. They were parked round the back of a warehouse of some sorts.

His stomach dropped.

Had she come here to kill him?

He looked to her, willing her to look at him. She didn't turn. She stared straight ahead, a sick smile on her face. That was it then.

He didn't blame her, he guessed. How could she love him? He'd hurt her, tortured her. He'd watched her scream, cry. And he did nothing. How could she love someone as pathetic as that?

 _ **~~~~Flashback~~~~**_

 _Well. Yesterday was a disaster. He'd let her get under his skin, he'd displayed weakness. She'd prey upon that._

 _But still. He hadn't expected her to be so attractive. This was going to make his job even harder._

 _He was glad today wasn't a proper therapy session. Instead, Dr. Arkham had demanded to show Harley electroconvulsive therapy. He wasn't too sure it would work on the Joker though. From his records, she seemed to be quite the masochist._

 _Harley wasn't too on board with the thought of shocking her until she didn't know who she was anymore. But, she did deserve it didn't she? As beautiful and angelic looking as she was, she had killed countless people. Harley nodded to himself. This was the right thing to do. Maybe it would help him with the stupid infatuation he had with her._

 _Standing on slightly shaky legs, he left his office. Following the signs to the treatment rooms, Harley eventually found his way. He was late._

 _Dr. Arkham stood outside Treatment Room 06, tapping his foot impatiently. Behind him, stood the six guards from yesterday, and between them, was her._

 _She looked as beautiful as she did yesterday. She had none of her makeup on today, and Harley marvelled at how pale she was. She was now sporting a black eye and various bruises on her neck and wrists. The guard had gotten his own back then. It pissed him off. How pathetic that they had to enact their revenge as a group._

" _Hellooo handsome" she smiled a wide shark like grin at him, showing her pearly white teeth._

 _Harley cleared his throat awkwardly and Dr. Arkham shook his head in disgust, walking into the room._

 _Harley followed closely behind, shocked at the sight that met him. It looked like a torture room. Various instruments were hung on the walls, and none of them looked nice to handle._

 _A hospital like bed sat in the middle of the room, a light hanging over it. There were leather buckled restraints on the arms and feet of it._

 _What really put Harley off, though, was her reaction._

 _As soon as she saw what room she was in, her grin disappeared from her face instantly._

" _No! Not again!" She screamed, bucking and writhing, desperate to get out of the hands that held her still._

 _She looked wildly around the room in horror._

 _Harley watched in curiosity. This was unexpected. He looked to Dr. Arkham to see if this was normal behaviour. The sadistic grin on the mans face made Harley feel sick. He enjoyed this._

" _No! No! No! You will not take me away! Not again! Not again!" She screamed as they dragged her over to the bed._

 _Harley's heart clenched. What the hell was this? This couldn't be real._

 _Unshed tears glistened in her crazed silver eyes as her gaze met his. And he saw something he'd never thought he'd see in her. Fear._

 _His throat felt tight. It was an effort to breathe. He leaned on the wall as his knees felt weak. He had assumed she'd be her usual sadistic self in this. He thought she'd laugh through it. He thought this would be easy._

 _But the utter fear and hysteria that consumed her made it so much harder. She seemed so human. He desperately wanted to just pick her up and take her away from here._

 _They roughly forced her onto the bed, strapping her in. She never stopped fighting. The screaming got louder and more hysterical. Harley felt as though he might vomit._

 _But, then there was silence. She stopped fighting. She lay still in her restraints. She stared up at the ceiling blankly._

 _Dr. Arkham walked over to her. Shining the hanging light in her face._

" _Patient 007155 you will be subjected to your weekly electroconvulsive therapy. It is as punishment for your hideous crimes upon Gotham and in hope that you will, one day, become a normal functioning citizen of Gotham." He said in a monotonous voice._

" _Dr. Quinzel?" He called._

 _Harley pushed himself off the wall and walked over to him on shaky legs. He didn't look at her. He couldn't._

" _Would you care to do the honours?" Dr. Arkham laughed handing Harley the electric instruments. They felt heavy in his hands._

 _Harley looked at him in horror, shaking his head._

 _Dr. Arkham looked at him furiously._

" _As her Doctor, it is your job to do this Dr. Quinzel!" He hissed._

 _Harley shook his head, his mouth dry._

" _I-I can't." He stuttered._

" _Can't or won't?" Arkham bellowed back._

 _Harley just shook his head, words beyond him._

 _Dr. Arkham snatched the instruments from him viciously._

" _Fine. But she'll pay for your insolence."_

 _Before Harley could object, he pressed them to her temples and she screamed._

 _It was the most heartbreaking sound he had ever seen._

 _She screamed and screamed and screamed until her voice was hoarse. It felt like hours. Harley had retreated to the corner of the room, grabbing his hair tightly in his hands in despair._

 _Her screaming finally died down. Harley still didn't look up._

" _We'll take our leave. I'm sure you'll be fine putting her back in her room. She won't put up much of a fight for a while" and with an evil chuckle they were left alone in the room._

 _It took Harley ten minutes to stand up. And when he did, he vomited._

 _She lay on the table, curled up in a ball. She was quivering, mumbling incoherent things. Her hair lay about her crazily and her face was blank with the exception of tears that fell down her cheeks._

 _His heart broke. It well and truly did. Someone like the Joker shouldn't be this broken._

 _He slowly reached out for her, holding her bridal style in his arms. She didn't protest. She didn't seem to even notice she'd moved. She just stared blankly at his chest, mumbling._

 _Harley let out a dry sob, shifting her in his arms. He cradled her, like she was the most precious glass. She felt so small, like a child. She looked so young, not a day over twenty._

 _With wobbly legs, Harley left the torture room. He watched her as he moved. She had stopped mumbling and instead didn't make a sound. Just stared blankly at his chest._

 _Harley walked slowly to her room, careful not to rock her too much. He leaned down and kissed her forehead._

 _The action caused her eyes to snap up at him._

 _She looked at him in wonder, with no recognition in her eyes whatsoever. Her beautiful grey eyes were wide and innocent, unknowing of the person she was and the things she had done. This effect would last 24 hours or so, she would have regained her sense of self by tomorrow._

 _With a shaky hand, she reached up and touched his cheek lightly. Where her finger traced, sparks erupted. Her finger was ice cold and felt like a relief on his hot skin._

 _He forced a smile down at her, an attempt to put her at ease. He was sure it came out more as a grimace._

" _I-I'm sorry." He whispered to her, searching her eyes._

 _She looked up at him still, her lips parted. Her breath came out in shaky little gasps as her little form quaked in his arms._

 _He held her closer, hoping his body heat would warm her up some._

 _She looked so tiny in her Arkham clothes. So fragile. He didn't ever want to see her like this again._

 _Murderer or not, she didn't deserve this._

 _She was so light, that he was able to shift her whole weight into one arm whilst he opened the door to her cell._

 _It was such a sad, bland little room, only consisting of a bed and duvet. He gently placed her in bed, tucking her in tightly. She didn't protest, too weak to move or say anything. She just watched him with big grey eyes._

 _He sat on the edge of the bed, tears falling from his eyes. He stroked her hair, trying to provide any sort of comfort he could. She closed her eyes at the contact._

 _He stroked her cheek with his fingertips, shocked at how smooth the skin was there. A ghost of a smile graced his lips._

 _Her breathing eventually got deeper, and Harley rose from the bed. He hoped she was able to sleep until the next morning, she really needed it._

 _Leaning down and pressing his lips to her forehead one last time, he left her cell._

 _ **~~~~Flashback end~~~~**_

"Dr. Arkham." Harley started, coming out of his daze.

"Hmm?" She said absentmindedly, to focussed on the building in front of her.

"What happened to Dr. Arkham?" He continued.

She turned to him then, her gaze fiery and a twisted smile on her lips.

"Well...right about now, I'd say GCPD are slowly finding certain...parts of him around the uh, building." She chuckled.

Harley sighed in relief, laughing. Thank god. That man had gotten what he deserved.

She cocked her head at him, looking at him in confusion.

"He deserved to die a horrible painful death." Harley answered her unspoken question.

She beamed at him then.

"That's the spirit!" She giggled.

"Now, come on Harlequin, I got something to show youuu~" she sang, getting out the car.

Harley quickly followed her, curiosity burning inside him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

She stepped back, leaning against the rails, gauging his reaction. He looked down at the large containers, his brow furrowed.

"Question." Her voice broke the silence.

She liked how he immediately looked to her, eyes burning curiously, desperate to adhere to her desires. Such a pretty blue. Too bad he was going to be dead soon.

"Would you die for me?" She asked with a grin, knowing his answer.

He didn't disappoint.

He replied with a vigorous shake of his head, coming over to stand opposite her, his back to the edge of the platform.

"No. No. That's too easy. Would you...would you live for me?" She asked, genuine curiosity in her voice.

She saw confusion flash in his eyes, before he nodded again. She felt anger bubble inside of her.

"Careful!" She hissed, pointing at him dangerously.

"Do _not_ say this oath thoughtlessly!" She glared.

She reached up, grabbing the hair at the nape of his neck, pulling it hard.

"Desire becomes surrender, surrender becomes _power."_ She whispered sensually.

She could tell he was under her spell. It was too easy. But...still. She liked the undying devotion thing he had going on.

"Do you want this? Do you want to be like me?" She asked him, looking pointedly to the steaming containers below.

"Yes." He whispered, looking into her eyes. Submissive, compliant.

She relished in it. The utter control she had over him.

"Say it," She whispered, her eyes closing involuntarily.

"Say it!" She demanded her eyes snapping open again.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty" she whispered.

"Please?" He breathed, and her eyes rolled back into her head in pleasure.

"Ugh, you're so good!" She said huskily, coming up to stand in front of him.

She tried not to think about how his body fit perfectly with hers or how warm he felt.

She leaned up, her lips hovering over his, a breath apart before she stepped back giggling.

She relished the frustrated look on his face.

He turned to her, stepping back so his feet were on the edge.

So close. So close until this problem was taken care of, so close until she could go back to normal. Soon, these confusing feelings would be gone, along with the pathetic little puppy that looked at her with adoring eyes.

She held her breath, biting her lip as he lifted his arms up, leaning back. She laughed as he fell back, a resounding splash echoing in the room. Sighing, she turned ready to leave. Deflated.

That was a lot less exciting than she thought. She thought she would be happier than this, getting rid of the problem that had annoyed her so.

She had expected the strange feelings to go, knowing he was dead now. But she couldn't help but feel...regretful. He was exciting. Something she hadn't experienced before.

Not everyone fell in love with the Joker.

She stopped walking then, unsure.

She didn't have to kill him yet, did she? Undying loyalty like his was something she could take advantage of? He proved to be rather exciting, and quite unpredictable. He was on the road to insanity. He just needed a little...push.

Growling in frustration, she whirled around, throwing off her trench coat before plunging herself off the edge.

The chemicals were warm and inviting to her skin as she reached lower into the container, her hands searching.

She grabbed him by his shirt, dragging him up and out the acid. He gasped, spluttering before looking up at her smiling.

She grinned back leaning down to look at his pretty blue eyes.

He closed the distance between them.

She let him.


	6. Chapter 6

He woke to her big grey eyes staring down at him excitedly. She stood to the left of him, leaning over to watch him with great interest. Harley didn't know where they were, one of her many properties, he assumed. It was too dark to tell much the night before. She'd let him sleep in a makeshift bed in what now seemed to be an abandoned club. She hadn't slept next to him.

He smiled at her sleepily, reaching his long arms up to pull her form into his. He knew he caught her by surprise because she fell with an 'oof' on top of him.

Harley closed his eyes at the incredible feeling of her in his arms. How nice and warm she felt. He almost didn't notice the sharp blade now being held dangerously close to his neck.

"Good morning" he chuckled, not at all fazed by the switchblade at his jugular.

"I fail to see what's so good about your morning" she growled pushing the blade harder into his neck.

He smiled darkly, wrapping his hand around her small throat, squeezing.

She glared at him heatedly, unrelenting.

"Stupid boy. I still win...takes t-two seconds to s-slit your throat" She wheezed, before laughing madly.

Harley chuckled too, squeezing harder. He felt the blade press harder into his neck, drawing blood but he didn't think much about it. He was too enraptured by the power game they were in.

Her hand began to shake as she struggled to breathe, her strength weakening. Her hand reached up to his hand at her neck. Harley took this opportunity to use his other hand to flip their position. He was on top now. And both her hands were pinned.

"I win." He chucked darkly in her ear before pressing kisses to her neck. He lessened his grip on her neck slightly so she could breathe a little better.

She laughed breathily.

"Not likely." She wheezed, before Harley felt the most unbearable pain imaginable.

He collapsed from on top of her, groaning in pain.

Did she seriously just kick him in the balls?

He laughed then, hysterically, uncontrollably.

He looked over to her with watery eyes. She was grinning at him leaning on the wall opposite him.

"I win" she sang leaning against the doorframe.

Harley shook his head fondly. What an incredible woman.

"What are we doing today?" He asked, standing up.

She smirked at him mischievously.

"Let's have some fun" her eyes blazed dangerously. A dark smile played on her lips.

Harley grinned back.

Dangerous.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

And that was how Harley found himself currently robbing a mob bank.

She stood in the centre of the room, a rifle held loosely in her hands. Her usual Joker get up was on, her green hair a curly mess down to the small of her back. She was magnificent.

The way she commanded the room, the sultry way her hips swayed as she walked. Harley couldn't get enough.

"Harley, honey, focus on the task at hand." She turned back at him, a sly smirk on her face.

Harley flushed, embarrassment she'd caught him staring, and continued filling his bag full of money.

"Please, sir, let me go." A woman pleaded from his left.

Harley looked at her from the corner of his eye, mentally noting where his gun was if he needed to use it.

She was pretty, in that typical kind of way. Long blonde hair tied up neatly, big blue eyes and fake lashes. Fake boobs, the typical indecent mob bank uniform.

She was a sight to see, but just not his type.

So he ignored her, determined to finish up his vault to get back to his girl, to show her how useful he was.

"Sir, please. I could make it worth your while? " she called to him again, wriggling her bound body in a decidedly provocative way.

Harley turned to her, annoyed she was distracting him from completing his task. He so desperately wanted to please his Joker.

The woman smiled at him, seemingly unaware and unafraid that she was in the centre of a bank robbery. He almost rolled his eyes. The women that worked for mobs were honestly so shallow. Insanely so. Completely obsessed with money.

"I can show you where some real valuables are, we could take them, together. You and me, sweet cheeks. On the run together." She whispered seductively, pushing her fake breasts together purposely.

Harley opened his mouth to reply when the woman was hit on the side of the head with a crow bar.

"Whoops." Beautiful manic laughter sounded behind him.

Harley turned to look behind him, only to meet two silver orbs just centimetres from his. They were decidedly angry, furious pools of molten silver.

She held his neck tightly in his hands and Harley dropped his bag of money in shock, falling back from his knelt position to sit against the wall.

She crawled forward, her hand still on his neck, a snarl on her face, much like a panther on its prey, to straddle him.

Harley's heart beat faster, and he couldn't determine if he was excited or terrified.

"You weren't, uh, thinking of running off now, were you?" She hissed at him, narrowing her eyes dangerously.

Harley shook his head, unable to speak from her grip on his throat.

"Because if you did..." she started, leaning down onto his neck and sniffing the area lightly.

"I'd hunt. You. Down." And with that she bit his neck hard, and he gasped in both shock and pleasure of the pain.

She pulled back, her face still dark and furious, looking upon his figure with possessive eyes.

"You're mine." She hissed, before kissing his lips roughly. Harley half heartedly kissed back, but she dominated the kiss, grabbing his hair painfully.

"You're mine, my little harlequin. Do not make me give you any further reminders" She snarled at him, before releasing him, turning to the woman next to him.

"As for you..." she growled, grabbing the woman by the hair.

The woman screamed, blood running down her face.

"Please! Let me go!" She sobbed, her face ugly with tears and blood.

The Joker simply laughed, dragging the woman into the centre of the room. Her men stopped what they were doing and watched on carefully to see what their crazy boss was up to next.

"Let this be a lesson to all of you." She snarled to the room of hostages.

"Don't. Touch. What's. Mine." And with that she shot the woman square in the head, the body falling to floor in a thump.

"Lets go, boys." She sang, stepping over the dead body casually, slinging her gun on her back.

She walked towards the back of the bank, turning to Harley who was still on the floor in shock.

"Harlequin! We gotta hit the road~" she sang to him, her normal crazy smile back in place.

He jumped up instantly, almost running to her side, a large grin on his face.

"What're we gonna do now princess?" He asked, swinging his arm over her shoulder boldly.

She froze for a second before smiling up at him, her eyes wild.

She stepped away from him to climb into the back of the large van that was waiting for them outside.

"We're gonna show Gotham that the Joker is back!" She proclaimed, giggling as her men began loading the money in the van.

"How are we gonna do that?" Harley asked excitedly, coming into the van to sit next to her.

She turned to him then, her eyes alight with a fiery passion.

"We're gonna make Gotham burn."


End file.
